The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cortaderia selloana and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Bayou’. ‘Blue Bayou’ represents a new cultivar of pampas grass, a perennial ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Blue Bayou’ in the summer of 2010 as a culm sport of Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumila’ (not patented) that was growing in a garden in Alpharetta, Ga.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by culm division in June 2010 in Alpharetta, Ga. by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by culm division and tissue culture has shown that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.